Traditional megaphones were in the form of a cone which was held to the mouth. The voice of the user was concentrated in one direction making it audible over a greater distance.
Later, with the advent of electronics, electronic megaphones became available. These are of similar physical shape to the original megaphones, being manually held to the users mouth when in use. A microphone at one end of the megaphone picks up the users voice which is then amplified electronically and used to drive a horn which reproduces the users voice at increased volume, throwing it in the desired direction. Electronic megaphones require batteries which add considerably to the weight of the megaphone, making them very tiresome to use. Also, at least one hand is always required to hold the megaphone, restricting the freedom of the user to carry out other tasks.
Various modifications have been devised. For example, a known kind of electronic megaphone incorporates a shoulder strap for carrying the main body of the megaphone whilst the microphone is connected to the main body via a curly lead. However, the concentration of weight on one shoulder still makes the megaphone uncomfortable to use for long periods, and at least one free hand is still required to hold the microphone.
Another shortcoming of many known megaphones is that they have a limited, though extended range. It is still difficult to make communication with anyone located near the limit of the range, especially under conditions of high ambient noise.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of megaphone.